a love thought impossible
by laica-27
Summary: do you belive in life on other planets and the possibility that they already is here on earth, Harry finds out in his time of need. its a crossover between biker mice from mars and Harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

A love thought impossible.

Throttle was currently alone down in Limburger's  
dungeon, but not as a prisoner. He had chased some of  
Limburger's henchmen down there, but he was giving  
them a serious beating.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. The henchmen  
were defeated.

Throttle looked around. He didn't like this place.  
It reminded him of his and his brother's capture. He  
started his bike and was about to leave the place,  
when suddenly a smell caught his attention.

It was the smell of urine, fear, old blood and worst  
of all, of Karbunkle.

Suddenly a beeping interrupted his thoughts.

"Throttle, where are you? Modo and I are ready to go  
home to Charly," Vinnie said. "Stroker and Carbine are  
visiting."

"I know, but I have got the smell of something alive  
down here," he answered.

"Where are you?" Vinnie asked.

"The dungeon," he replied. Vinnie grew silent. "I'm  
going to go check it out."

Throttle got off his bike and moved over to the cell  
where the smell came from. In one swift move, he  
knocked the door down.

There on the floor lay a teenager who didn't look more  
than thirteen years old. He had ebony black hair and a  
lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

When Throttle walked over and put his hand on the  
boy's shoulder, he opened his eyes. Throttle saw the  
most brilliant emerald eyes he had ever seen.

Then he noticed that the boy was trying to get away  
from him.

"I won't hurt you," he said to the boy. "I'll get you  
out of here." The boy stopped and looked up at him and  
said one word.

"Harry."

"Your name is Harry?" Throttle asked before lifting  
him up in his arms. Harry just nodded and fell  
asleep.

Throttle smelled him again. There was no mistake here  
- this boy Harry had been used by Karbunkle in one of  
his crazy experiments.

But for what purpose?

He strode over to his bike and sat on it with Harry  
cradled to his chest. Starting the bike, he drove up  
to where he knew Modo and Vinnie were.

When he came to the lobby, Vinnie and Modo was there.

"Oh shit, he looks like he has been through hell and  
back," Vinnie said when he saw Harry.

"He has," Throttle said "Karbunkle has been using him  
in his experiments."

Both Vinnie and Modo's eyes went wide upon hearing  
that.

"Poor fellow," they both said. Modo reached out with  
his hand and tenderly stroked Harry's chin. Harry  
woke with a little frightened yelp.

"Calm down," Throttle said "Nobody here is going to  
hurt you. This is Modo, a friend of mine."

"That is Vinnie," he said and pointed to Vinnie.  
Vinnie smiled.

"And my name is Throttle."

Harry looked around at them, frightened but curious  
eyes finally his eyes rested on Throttle and he smiled  
faintly.

"I'll contact Carbine," Modo said "to inform them  
about the situation."

"Yes do that," Throttle said. To Harry he said "don't  
worry, he is our friends."

Harry just went back to sleep after that.

"Modo to Carbine, answer me." Modo said to his radio.

"What is the hurry Modo?" Carbin's voice sounded.

"Karbunkle had a new victim to experiment on" Modo  
answered.

"What?" came both Stroker and Carbine's voices through  
the radio.

"Looks like DNA testing." Modo said sadly.

"Oh my God," Stroker said. "So can we expect a lot of  
things if he survives the changes?"

"He has to, he just has to," Vinnie said. "He doesn't  
look like he's more than 13 years old."

"Oh my," Stroker said. "I will set up an IV, heart  
monitor and a respirator."

Charlie's voice could be heard in the background. "Has  
something happened to the boys? They have all that on  
you spacecraft."

Then the connection was cut off.

"Darn, now Charlie thinks something has happened to one  
of us," Vinnie said.

"Yes but the others will tell her what has happened,"  
Modo said to him.

Throttle just drove in silence. Once in a while, he  
would look down at the boy cradled to his chest. They  
weren't far from Charly's place.

None of them noticed the snow white owl that was  
following them.


	2. Discoverys

"Guys, you okay?" The sound of Charlie's voice sounded  
through the garage.

"Yes we are. Didn't Stoker explain that to you?" said  
Vinnie. "It's the little kid over there who needs  
medical care."

Charlie looked over at Throttle and saw the boy he had  
in his arms and gasped.

"He needs a lot of medical attention. Shouldn't we  
take him to a hospital?" she asked.

"And say what?" Stoker's voice sounded. "We found  
this boy in Karburkle's lab and we think that he have  
had DNA testing done to him."

"We would be going to the mental hospital and this  
little boy would die because they don't believe us,"  
Modo said.

While they were talking, they had been walking to the  
spacecraft and were now inside it.

Carbine came over to them and looked at Harry first  
with harsh eyes, but when she saw his condition she  
became sad.

Stoker began to hook him up to all the instruments.  
When he was finished, he turned and spoke.

"Now we hope that he survives the changes."

"What kind of changes can we expect?" asked Throttle.

"I don't know. Anything from a full body  
transformation which he will not survive to only small  
changes," Stoker said.

They all looked sad at the prospect of losing the  
little boy. They had only known him for a little  
while, but he had already wormed his way into their  
hearts.

Throttle looked heartbroken at that. Stoker was the  
only one to notice and made a note in his head to ask  
Throttle about it later.

Later Throttle sat and watched over Harry. All of  
them had agreed that they should be taking shifts in  
watching over him. Throttle had taken the first  
watch.

He was thinking over his behavior towards Harry. He  
was extremely protective and felt he should know him  
and yet he didn't.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Stoker's  
voice.

"You are already very attached to him, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Throttle replied. "I know it's not good,  
But I can't help it. I feel I should know him."

"Maybe you do subconsciously," Stoker said, knowing  
what was going on.

"Stop playing this game of guess the answer," Throttle  
snarled. "I'm not in the mood for it."

"Okay yes, I think I know what's going on but we will  
first know when Harry here wakes up," Stoker said.

"Can you give me a clue?" Throttle asked.

"Yes. Have you heard of soulmates on mars?" he asked.

"Yes but it's rare," Throttle said.

"More rare if it happens between a human and our kind.  
It hasn't happened ever, but it has happened between  
a rat and a mouse," Stoker said.

"A rat and a mouse," Throttle said, pulling a face.

"Yes, but it ended nastily," Stoker said

"I would think so," Throttle said. "So you think that  
soulmate thing is what has happened between us."

"Yes, but there's no way of knowing before he wakes  
up," he said. "When you found him, was he scared but  
did he calm down when you talked to him and were you  
drawn to where he was being held?"

"Yes to all the questions," Throttle said, looking at  
Stoker with huge eyes.

"That nearly settles it," Stoker said. "I'm almost  
certain that you two are soulmates."

Throttle's only answer was to lean forward and stroke  
Harry's chin. Harry leaned into the touch  
subconsciously.

Suddenly Vinnie's voice sounded. "Blasted bird, stop  
biting me! Ouch! Stay here."

Throttle's and Stoker's heads turned to see a snow  
white owl fly in and land on Harry's bed, hissing at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stoker walked over to remove Hedwig, but she spread  
her wings and hissed at him. When he didn't get the  
warning at reached to grab her, she bit him hard on  
his hand.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!"

"I don't think she likes us this close to Harry,"  
Throttle said.

"Don't be stupid," Stoker said. "A bird can't think."

"I think you're wrong," Throttle said, eying the bird  
suspiciously. "Take it easy, owl. We won't hurt him.  
We are trying to keep him alive through his  
transformation."

By that time, all the others had arrived and seen what  
was happening.

Hedwig looked at him and then at Harry. She seemed to  
think for a while, then gave a little hoot of  
understanding. With a flutter, she flew and landed on  
his shoulder.

"I'll be damned. She understood you," Stoker said,  
scratching his head.

"The others were just as amazed by it."

Stoker went over to Harry to measure him. Hedwig  
hissed, but calmed down when Throttle stroked her  
head.

"He's not very tall, only 1.5 meters," Stoker said.  
"I will measure him again after he is finished with  
the changes."

Suddenly a glow enfolded Harry and he floated over the  
bed. Stoker jumped back, covering his eyes as all the  
others in the room did as well.

When they looked again, they saw that Harry had  
changed slightly.

The biggest changes was that he had grown a lot, from  
1.50 to 1.70 meters. His hair was still ebony black,  
but now he now had gray stripes in his hair.

Stoker rushed forward and looked over all his vital  
signs.

"I'll be damned, he is still alive," he said.  
Throttle and the others let out the air they had been  
holding.

Stoker jumped when a hand grabbed his wrist and he  
exclaimed. "He's awake."

"What?" Throttle said, rushing forward.

"Harry, my name is Stoker. I need you to cough when I  
take a hold of the respirator. Can you do that for  
me?" Stoker said to Harry.

Harry nodded and began to cough when Stoker took the  
tube out of his throat.

Throttle strode and waited to the tube was out and  
Stoker had moved away to talk to Harry.

When Harry saw him, he smiled and tried to sit up.  
Throttle bent down to help him. He was about to fluff  
the pillow to support him.

Harry gave a contented sigh and leaned in to him.

Throttle stared at him in shock and over at Stoker who  
just nodded. Their suspicion had just been confirmed.  
Harry and Throttle was indeed soulmates.

He sat down on the bed with Harry nested against his  
chest while Stoker pushed the others out so Throttle  
could explain to Harry what was going on.

"Harry, we need to talk about some things," he said.  
Harry looked up at him with his emerald eyes.

"Harry, do you know what a soulmate is?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, it means that two people are destined to be  
together. we learned about it in school."

"That's a very appropriate description," Throttle  
answered. "We are soulmates."

"Not to be rude, but how do you know?"

"First and foremost, when I found you in the dungeon,  
I was about to leave, but a smell caught my attention.  
Then when I came into the cell, you were scared of  
me, but when I talked to you, you calmed down and went  
to sleep. Back here, you lean into my touch. That  
was what aroused our suspicion."

Harry nodded again. "Can we take it easy?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he answered. "But  
if we run into a problem, come to me and we'll deal  
with it."

"I will do that," Harry said, grateful. He snuggled  
deeper into Throttle's chest.

Throttle just smiled and held him closer.

"May I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 16 years old." Throttle looked a bit surprised.  
"Can we talk about this another day, please?"

"Of course," Throttle said.

"Where am I, by the way?" Harry asked.

"Chicago."

"What, I'm in the USA?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm from Little Whinging, Surrey," Harry said. "How  
the heck did I end up in the USA?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, drifting off to sleep.

Throttle just looked at him and wondered how in he had  
ended up here in the states.

-----------------time  
shift--------------------------------

"Stoker, what is going on?" Carbine asked for the  
fifth time.

"I'll answer when we are inside," Stoker said.

"Throttle and Harry are soulmates," he said finally.

"Oh," said all the other mice in the garage. Charlie  
just looked at them, puzzled.

"What is a soulmate?"

Vinnie answered that question. "All mice from Mars  
have a soulmate. They are born to be with that person  
for the rest of their life, but sometimes they are not  
even from the same planet. That is what has happened  
here."

"But what about Carbine? I thought that Carbine and  
Throttle were together," Charlie said.

"Yes we were, but we were not soulmates so we both  
knew that when one of us found our soulmate, we would  
have to split," Carbine said. "While we haven't found  
our soulmates, we are free to be with the one we want.  
But when he or she is found, it is that person. They  
are the one we love above anything else in the world."

"It sounds like it is being forced on them," Charlie  
said.

"If they don't do it, they will end up miserable."

"So Throttle and Harry have found their happiness in  
each other now," Charlie said with an understanding  
smile.

"Yes., said the other in the room. 


	4. Where

Sirius and Remus came barging into Dumbledore's  
office.

"Harry isn't at the Dursley's!" Sirius yelled.

"What?" Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes wide with  
shock.

"All of his personal items were there, although Hedwig  
is missing," Remus said.

"When did the Dursley's say he went missing?"

"The day after he got home," Remus answered, shaken.

"And they didn't think that contacting us would be a  
good idea?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"They said they 'didn't want any freaks in their  
house,'" Sirius grimaced.

"When we find Harry, he will not return to them  
anymore," Dumbledore said, going over to Fawkes to  
send him to call an Order meeting.

After he had sent Fawkes, all three of them took the  
Floo Network to 12 Grimmault Place and waited for the  
rest of the Order to arrive.

They appeared at nearly the same time. The Weasleys  
and Hermione came in last. Molly was about to shoo  
them out of the kitchen when Dumbledore stopped her.

"Let them stay. This concerns them too."

Turning to the group, he spoke. "Harry is missing."

The room erupted.

"What?"

"Just like that?"

"Where is he?" Arthur bellowed.

"We don't know," Sirius said. "Remus and I went to  
get Harry at the Dursley's, but he had Hedwig have  
been missing since the day after he came home for  
holiday."

"And they didn't inform us?" Severus asked  
incredulously.

"No, but they kept his things and his wand. We have  
them here," Remus said.

"Wait, Hedwig is also missing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"I feared something like this would happen and I know  
from experience that Hedwig will always go to Harry no  
matter where he is," Hermione said. "Remember the  
graveyard incident? I saw Hedwig fly after Harry that  
time, so I put a tracing spell on her."

"Hermione, you are a clever witch!" exclaimed  
Dumbledore. With a wave of his wand, he summoned a  
map of the world. Hermione took out her wand and said  
the words to active the spell. A small glowing dot  
appeared on the map.

"CHICAGO."

-----------------------place  
shift------------------------------------

Harry had finally gotten permission to get out of his  
bed if he took it easy and looked what the others was  
doing. At the moment, he was watching Throttle clean  
his motorcycle and thinking.

"It's a strange path my life has taken. I have a  
soulmate and he is a biker mouse from Mars and it  
seems that Modo involuntarily donated the DNA that  
Karbunkle used to test me. In a strange way, I almost  
have a father now. I wonder what Sirius would think  
of this."

"Harry." The sound of Throttle's worried voice pulled  
him back into reality.

"Sirius," was all Harry said.

It was all that needed to be said. Throttle  
understood and put his arms around Harry to comfort  
him.

Suddenly, a series of pops sounded and Throttle pulled  
Harry behind him, drawing his gun. The other mice  
followed suit, pointing them at the intruders.

The intruders were pointing wooden sticks at them and  
each looked astonished. "Mice! Big giant mice!"

Harry whirled around to see who it was. "Sirius!"

The man in question looked at him and saw his emerald  
eyes.

"Harry."

With that, Harry fainted. 


	5. explanations

im sorry it toke so long but i didnt have the time but here it is. hope you like.

When Sirius saw Harry fall, he rushed forward, but was stopped by a gun in his face. When he looked up, he saw the gray mouse standing there with a thoughtful look on his face.

Throttle's heart nearly stopped when he saw Harry drop into a dead faint. Again, he dropped his gun and grabbed him.

"Stoker, come here!" he yelled and looking up, saw that it had stopped. The man called Sirius

and Stoker came rushing over with a hand-held scanner.

Dumbledore and the rest of the order had also made a dash for Harry when he fainted, but were being held back by Vinnie and Carbine. Dumbledore stood and thought the best option was to talk to the mice.

"We mean you no harm. We are just here for Harry. He is missed in England," he said in a tone that indicated that he thought the mice didn't possess much intelligence. It only served to anger Vinnie more.

"Who do you think you are!" Vinnie shouted. "Talking to us like we are some brainless little mice that like to run around in one of those little wheels."

"No, nothing like that," Dumbledore said in a little frightened voice. The rest of the Order cowered behind him because an angry Vinnie was a terrifying sight.

"I can tell you that we Martian's are far ahead of you human in technology," Vinnie continued yelling as he advanced toward them. "And we have far more intelligence than you, but you don't see us condescending to you."

Modo jumped forward and grabbed him, saying "Calm down, Vinnie. You are scaring them."

Vinnie continued to struggle in his grasp, so Modo yelled for Throttle.

With that, Throttle came running in and helped Modo hold Vinnie back.

"Vinnie, stop it. Your anger isn't helping anything. Go outside and cool off. I'll take it from here."

Modo let go of him and Vinnie walked outside with Charley. Throttle turned to Sirius.

"Harry would like to see you, but let me warn you. If you harm him in any way, you are dead."

Sirius just nodded and walked into the other room where they had taken Harry after he fainted. When he walked in, he could see the mouse called Stoker standing in a corner. He approached Harry's bedside.

"I thought you were dead," Harry said.

"I fell through the veil, but it didn't agree with me and spit me out again," Sirius said. "Some Ministry workers found me and took me to St. Mungo's. I was cleared of all charges and my custody of you was restored."

"So I never have to go back to the Dursley's again?"

"No, never," Sirius said. "And not after you disappeared one day and they didn't tell us."

"Oh yeah, I'm not sad about that," Harry said, hurrying to explain. "I could have done without the DNA testing, but if I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have met my soulmate."

Sirius just sat there. "DNA testing? Soulmate?"

"Yes, I was subjected to Karbunkle's DNA testing. He shot some of Modo's DNA into me and let me to die, but Throttle found me. He took me to Stoker and they helped me survive my changes."

"Okay, I get some of it now, but soulmate? Where does that come in and who is it?"

"Throttle is my soulmate," Harry said slowly.

"Is he the brown one with the sunglasses?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded in response. "I can deal with that. He seems like a good guy. You said Modo's DNA was injected into you?"

With that, Stoker came over and said "I will take over from here."

Both Harry and Sirius just looked at him, but he didn't continue. A voice spoke from the doorway. "Mind if we join you so you don't have to tell the tale two times?"

They looked over and saw Throttle leaning against the wall. Harry smiled and made a place on the bed for him.

He came over and sat down as Modo, Vinnie and the order members came in. All of their eyes went wide at the sight of Harry leaning up against Throttle's chest.

"What is going on here?" came the voice of Molly. She was shaking with anger.

"Soulmates," Sirius said.

Molly's eyes grew bigger and she murmured a quiet apology. "Ginny isn't going to like this."

Throttle looked questionly at Harry. "I'll explain later."

He just accepted that and all in the room sat down to listen to Stoker tell the story about why the Martians came to earth and what had happened on Mars to cause them to look the way they did.

"It all starts on our home planet Mars. Back then, it was a healthy-looking planet, but then came the Plutarkians. They told us a story about their planet dying and said they needed to borrow some water and other natural resources. Stupid as we were, we agreed."

"But as time went on, they kept talking and nothing came back, we started to wonder and looked into what was going on. What we found out shocked us to no end. They were killing our planet and they didn't care at all. They had done the same thing to their own planet and were now moving from planet to planet stealing resources and sending them back to Plutark.

"We started to rebel against them, but it was too late. Soon it became a battle for survival, one that we were losing. It went on for many years. I don't think anyone in this room can remember a time without the war and the Plutarkians. A few years back, our three warriors here, Throttle, Modo and Vinnie got captured by a Plutarkian named Lawrence Limburger and his sidekick Karbunkle.

"Karbunkle is a mad scientist whose specialty is DNA testing and other grim experiments with living persons and our three friends were no exception. As you can see, Vinnie has metal on one side of his head, Modo has a metal arm and Throttle's eyes were replaced with some of his advanced technology. He can see through things and see things others don't see, but with his sunglasses, he can see normally again.

"But it was also at that time they overheard Limburger talk about invading Earth and they took off to warn the Earthlings, but they had come to late the Plutarkians. They were already here and were doing the same thing to Earth that they did to Mars.

"So Throttle, Modo and Vinnie stayed and fought to save the earth. They have done a wonderful job and the Plutarkians are on the retreat now.

"We didn't know for a long time that they were alive, but we found out when they accidentally got a hold of us over the radio. It was a little bit of a shock for us and Carbine and I took the first spacecraft here."

At the time, all the Order members had large eyes.

"The rest I have to let Throttle tell. Don't interrupt until he's finished," Stoker said.

"It's about how we met Harry and where Karbunkle fits in," Throttle said, clearing his throat.

"I was fighting some of Limburger's henchmen down in the dungeon and it was over quickly. I was on my way to drive away, but the smell of a human caught my attention and I went to investigate. I found Harry and I could tell by his scent that he had been used by Karbunkle in one of his experiments.

"So I took him back to where we lived in this garage. It was our luck that Stoker was here. He hooked him up to an IV, a heart monitor and a respirator. All we could do was hope, but he was strong. He survived.

While we waited, Stoker and I began to suspect that Harry was my soulmate. I was the only one he didn't become tense around and when I touched his chin, he leaned in to my hand. It was confirmed when he woke up after a sudden glow enfolded him and he changed into what you see now. He has grown from 1.5 cm tall to 1.7 cm tall and has some gray hair. We tested his DNA and found that it was Modo's DNA Karbunkle used. He must have gotten a hold of it during our capture, so Harry now, through DNA, has a father in Modo," Throttle finished.

"Any questions?" Stoker asked.

"Yes, I have one or two," said Snape. "You said that this Plutarkian's name was Limburger, right?" At Stoker's nod, he continued.

"And the scientist's name was Karbunkle."

"Yes," said Throttle, getting up from the bed and walking toward Snape, not liking what he thought would come next.

"They have allied themselves with an evil wizard called Voldemort," Snape said, pausing over the name. "His sole wish is for Harry to die because Harry is the only one who can stop him."

With those words, dread filled all the Martian's bodies, only to be shaken out of it by Sirius' yell.

"HARRY!"

All looked at Harry and saw that a glow had enfolded him again. This time, the transformation was being completed. When the glow was gone, they saw that Harry had gone through a full transformation and survived.

Harry was still 1.7 cm tall, but now he looked like a full Martian mouse. He had dark grey fur, a black mop of hair there reached his shoulders, mice years and a tail, but his eyes were still emerald green.

and please tell me what you think of the changes of harry


End file.
